


The Eldian Knight

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Kings & Queens, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Sir Armin Arlet of Shiganshina. I am a knight of the Kingdom of Sina. I serve and protect King Reiss and all his allies for the good of the kingdom and its people from the Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eldian Knight

They weren't always around. They arrived only 5 years ego outside my old home town of Shiganshina. It was a day like many others. I was sitting with my best friends Eren and his stepsister Mikasa telling them about the various wonders of the world beyond our town. Eren again made the promise of taking me and Mikasa to see the ocean when he were old enough to go ourselves.

But then suddenly there was a huge gust of wind, followed by a loud thunder clap. We all rushed toward our town's defensive wall and looked in fear as a large group of knights in black charged towards our peaceful town.

They called themselves the Titans. They were all tall, large and fast. Covered head to toe in armour, no one knew for sure how many were in their number. No one even knew if they were Human. They could speak and die, but that was were our similarities ended.

The attack was lead by the Colossal, named as such for he is the tallest amongst them. I remember him walking casually up to our gate and, with little effort, raised his leg and kicking our defence gate wide open in one swift kick. He then just stood there in the arch way as his fellow knights ran past him into our town.

So ensured the massacre of Shiganshina. I was one of the lucky many to survive that day by fleeing to the boats that lead us to the next town downstream. Others were not so lucky, however. I dared to look behind to find parts of my childhood in flames and people that I grew up with trying to flee by foot, but fail. Even children my own age being caught at the end of a broad sword and being lifted up by their killer like trophies only to get a sick celebration from their peers.

I sat in silence next to my Grandfather for the rest of the voyage. We finally reached the next town the following morning. There we survivors spread word of what had happened to our town and people, going into great detail about our attackers. Word finally got up to the throne and the king ordered an investigation, the most futile thing to do in such a crisis like this one.

As if thing could not get any worse, some fool, named Hugo, made the announcement to try and take back the town with real force. Being mainly farmers we did not have access to weapons, so this guy got it into a lot of people's head that by having swords and crossbows in our hands we could put up a good fight. Many folks volunteered to join in the fool's errand. My Grandfather was one of them, but he was no fool. It was a sinking feeling that night knowing I was never to see him again. I wanted to be proven wrong, just for once. But he never did came back, like the rest of his party. Just like my parents before him, he was gone forever. But I was not alone.

My two best friends, Eren and Mikasa survived Shiganshina with me. But they too lost family. Eren witnessed his mother's death and and his father was among the missing, presumed dead.

'I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!' he cried out on his knees with his fists in the air. His eyes were frightening. I knew he meant it. 'EVERY...last...one...'

He sobbed down into the ground, comforted by Mikasa and I. She knew how he felt, but unlike Eren she had a way of hiding her true feelings. Her parents had died long before the attack, but she had lost her second family with Eren.

I remember that night we all held each other in our arms. All three of us fell asleep with tears in our eyes and vengeance in our hearts. Together we survived and together we could fight the Titans.


End file.
